


Always

by Ae_Gardenia



Category: The 39 Clues - Various Authors
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Haven't written for T39C in a while, I honestly need more Irina/Alek sibling stuff in my life, Thought I'd get back to these two hotheaded Russian cuties, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ae_Gardenia/pseuds/Ae_Gardenia
Summary: Alek often things his sister is the reason why he'll always come back alive. Even if Irina is the most annoying person to ever walk the Earth. [Just some bro/sis fun, rated T for language].





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyy haven't written anything for the 39C fandom in a while! Thought I'd change that at... 00:15 am. Good idea. 
> 
> Anyway, just some Irina and Alek stuff to get my 39C inspiration back. 
> 
> As a piece of info, I headcanon Alek and Irina as twins. This is supposed to be taking place shortly after they join the Lucian branch as active agents.
> 
> Enjoy!

"So you're going after all."

Alek whipped around, hands still moving to hastily shove various things into his black travel backpack. He was taking only the necessities -a spy had to travel light and quick, after all. 

"Ah, Irochka." A mischievous grin tugged at his thin lips, azure eyes flickering as he recognised the woman standing on his dorm's threshold. "Shouldn't you be training with the others?" 

A disappointed frown played across Irina's face.

"Don't you call me Irochka, Sasha." She emphasised the nickname she knew for a fact he despised, as she took a step into the room, shutting the door behind her. "And I couldn't let you leave without a warning." 

"Aww." Alek zipped his pack closed, and turned to face her -even with them being twins, he still surpassed her in height. "Sis skipping training to see me off? How adorable." 

He reached out to pat her shoulder, but with a lightning-fast move she grabbed his wrist, turning it around and forcing it into an unnatural angle. Alek felt the joint creaking, and he winced, bending his arm to prevent his wrist from getting twisted too far.

"Get serious for once in your life." Irina muttered, fingers coiling around his hand like a death grip. "You're going straight into a death trap. Why do you think nobody else volunteered?"

"Ugh -" Alek forcefully pulled his hand off before replying. "Some times there needs to be a hero. Or a madman."

"I take it you're the latter."

"I take it you're a bitch." 

Irina huffed, glaring at him challengingly.

"Asshole."

"Vixen." 

Even at the exchange of insults, Alek started to grin. Irina bit onto her lips and looked away, though both of them knew this was am attempt to hide her own smile. 

"I'm serious, you dunderhead." She punched his arm gently. "Don't you take this lightly or else you'll get killed. You need to be careful."

Alek let out a huff as he slung his backpack against his shoulder, elegantly brushing a strand of sleek black hair away from his forehead. 

"Phsst, I'll be just fine. These Ekaterina mercenaries must think too highly of themselves if they think they can catch me."

"They're some of the most intelligent agents alive." 

"Well, not for much longer. As long as we're talking about the 'alive' part, at least." 

Irina rolled her eyes.

"Have I told you you're an idiot?" 

"Yes, in fact you do make sure to tell me so every day, in many different ways-"

"Alright, alright, fine!" Irina raised her voice a little, waving a hand. "I get it. But still. Promise..." She hesitated, before finally adding "promise you'll get back alive." 

This time she let him place a hand on his shoulder as he grinned.

"I already promised I will. Can't be a bother to my sister from the other side now, can I?"

Irina growled.

"You're always going to be a bother anyway." She looked at him, chewing on her lip worriedly, as he made for the door. "... Alek." 

He turned, seemingly not expecting her to say anything else on the matter. "Yes?" 

A short moment of silence, before she finally took in a small breath, exhaling before she opened her mouth to speak.

"...Nothing. Just..." A feline grin lit up her icy eyes. "Make sure to kick some Ekat behinds for me." 

A smile immediately spread across Alek's pale face, his eyes sparkling with extasy at the thought of the oncoming conflict. 

"I will, Irochka. Of that, you can be sure."

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, not my best, but certainly OK after not touching these characters for a year. Glad to be back to them, even if it's just a small one-shot.
> 
> There's probably a ton of mistakes in there but I gotta sleep so I can't fix them now. May come back to it tomorrow!


End file.
